


Anthology of Interest #1

by CeruleanKitsune



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanKitsune/pseuds/CeruleanKitsune
Summary: A prompt suggestion that hit me while watching Futurama, based on one of the Professors inventions.Tony and Doctor Strange invent a machine to show what-ifs/alternate realitys and the team finds out that their Bucky and Clint are the only ones in any reality that aren't together.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Anthology of Interest #1

There's an episode of Futurama called Anthology of Interest #1 where the Professor has invented a machine that shows you what would've happened in an alternate universe if you had done/been -blank- 

I was thinking, a story where Tony and Doctor Strange (or whoever really) maybe using the reality stone or something, invent a similar machine for missions so that (like with Doctor Strange looking at possible outcomes in Infinity War) they can avoid catastrophe on missions by testing different outcomes.

The gang gets together, playing around with it, asking it silly questions, but the strangest thing happens, because in every other reality Clint and Bucky are dating. Everyone thinks it's real funny and at first they think, well that's an embarrassing fluke, but it seems as though they are the only reality that haven't gotten their shit together.

Could be fun and playful or angsty, long or short, whatever you'd like.

Maybe for an angsty one, Bucky asks what would've happened if he hadn't fallen off the train, flash to Bucky either getting on the plane with Steve and being unfrozen with him or all alone after Steve crashes the plane and still paranoid from being experimented on - maybe he dies alone as a gay man in the 40s or Tony still invents time travel and Steve brings him to the future after seeing Peggy's new family and he still ends up with Clint. Essentially, awkwardness ensues and Clint and Bucky pull their heads out of their asses.

Honestly, do whatever you want with this, write this exact story, change everything but the premise or ignore it completely, i don't mind. I imagined it as non-Endgame-complaint (either taking place before Endgame or just with Tony and Nat surviving) but again do whatever you'd like. I'd write it myself but I'm too busy right now bahaha. Even if no one writes a real version of this i hope you got a kick out of reading a runthrough!


End file.
